Those of Sidh
by Lore Alexian
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament has been re-established after 100 years. Beauxbatons and Drumstrang arrive, but who are the two strange cloaked figures that call themselves "The Sons of Sidh"? A Harry Potter/Tapestry Series Crossover.


**Hello, first fan fic ever uploaded. :)**

**One thing I have to say is that the only reason I uploaded this here and not in CROSSOVER is because they don't have the second book in the crossover I'm doing. The second book is called THE TAPESTRY SERIES by Henry Neff. It's amazing. It's another magical boarding school story.**

**Sorry to say I rejigged the beginning so that Moody comes later and so that the fic can flow a little better. I love Moody and all, but he wouldn't let my story progress...**

**Hope you enjoy**

**As much as I wish to own both Harry Potter and The Tapestry, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Henry Neff.**

"I am sad to announce that this year there shall be no Quidditch Cup," Proffesor Dumbledore declared.

He was no surprised to hear many objections to this developpement, but alas, this was truth.

He continued. "This is all due part of an exciting event that shall be taking place starting in October and will be lasting until the end of the year. The event has not been hosted in over 100 years and it is our great honour to host it here at Hogwarts. This exciting event is...The Triwizard Tournament."

"You're JOKING!" the Weasly twins said loudly.

"To my great pleasure I am not joking, Misters Weasly. Not many people know this, but the Triwizard Tournament was first established seven hundred years ago under the name 'Quad-Wizard Tournament'. It served to bring the four largest European schools of wizardry - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Drumstrang and Solas. Four Champions were selected - one from each school - and had to compete in three magical tasks. We would all take turns hosting the tournament every five years and it was an excellent way to establish friends of different nationalities and cultures. However, in 1649*, Solas was attacked and destroyed. No one knows what happened. We lost a great friend and ally that day. The Tournament was not held for twenty years in their honour. The name was changed to the Triwizard Tournament and it continued on until the death toll got so high that the tournament was discontinued."

There was much whispering around the hall, but Dumbledore continued on. "There have been several attempts to reinstate the tournament, but none prevailed. We have managed to being back the old tradition and our own Departments of International Magcial Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports has worked hard to ensure that no champion will find themselves in mortal danger. The repressentatives from both schools will be arriving in October and the selection of champions by an impartial judge will take place on Halloween. The champion who wins shall bring glory to their school and a prize of a thousand Galleons of personal money. There is also an age limit. All participants must be seventeen to enter and I will personally see to it that this rule is followed. Now, off to bed. Chop chop!"

Many of the older students, those who were not yet of age, began to protest as they stood and all filed out of the Great Hall.

"That's not going to stop us!" George Weasly declared.

"Yeah! That's not going to stop us!" Fred agreed.

The Gryffindors broke off from everyone and headed towards their Common Room. Giving the password, Harry, Ron and Hermione shifted through the crowd and claimed the chairs by the fire.

"So we're hosting the Triwizard Tournament. What is it exactly?" Harry asked as he settled into the chair.

"Harry, didn't you listen to Proffesor Dumbledore? It's..." Hermione began.

"I did listen to Dumbledore, but I still don't quite understand it all." Harry said, cutting off Hermione.

"What don't you understand?" she asked.

"How could an entire school be wiped out and no one know what happened? How come we've never heard of 'Soul-lass' or whatever?" Harry asked.

"You're right! We should have learned about it in History of Magic class! And who changes a name of a tournament and continues it after an entire educational building was wiped out! They should have rebuilt it! It could serve as another magical school!" Hermione was getting angry.

" 'Mione, can we stop? My head hurts from all this thinking," Ron butted in.

"What thinking? You never think, Ronald."

"Blimey, Hermione, what's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron asked.

"Never mind! I'm going to bed! Good night!" she stormed off towards the girls dormitories.

Harry and Ron decided they should go to bed too. They headed up the stairs, got ready for bed and Harry was happy that Ron could not see his dreams of himself winning the Triwizard tournament and kissing Cho Chang.

***not a random date, it WAS when Solas fell to Astaroth and when Bram made his stand.(spoiler)**

**If anyone reads this story, want me to continue? I am going to be posting this somewhere else, but maybe here too if anyone wants.**


End file.
